Small Bump
by Allanahzhane
Summary: Klonnie Oneshot Au/Ah


Niklaus Mikaelson paced back and forth in his bedroom calling his girlfriend of two years phone but still getting the same message he had been getting for two days _"Hi it's Bonnie leave a message."_ "Where the hell are you, Call me back." He yelled and hung up his phone. "Where the hell are you Bonnie?" He thought to himself. Bonnie had left the home they shared 2 days ago and still hadn't returned. He called her phone continuously but no answer. He called all her friends and family and asked if they've seen her, but they all gave him the same answer and that was that they haven't seen her. He had done his best to try and not get the police involved but this was getting ridiculous. Bonnie had never disappeared for no more than a few hours without calling Klaus and letting him know that she was okay.

Klaus grabbed his keys and jacket and ran downstairs when he heard the doorknob rattle and Bonnie walked in wearing the same clothes she had on two days ago, her make up had worn off and her hair was tangled. Klaus dropped his keys and ran over to her and hugged her tightly, possibly cutting of her air supply but he didn't care, he was just happy to see her. He let her go, grabbing her face and kissing her. "Where were you." he asked

"I was at grams." She answered. Her voice void of any emotion. She pulled out of his grasped and walked upstairs, he followed her.

Bonnie walked into the bedroom and pulled out a set of pajama pants and a towel. Klaus sat on the bed watching her not saying anything. Bonnie went onto the bathroom locked the door and sat her clothes on the closed toilet lid and turned on the shower.

Two days ago Bonnie was driving into town to run some errands when she felt a powerful cramp. Two weeks ago she found out she was pregnant, she hadn't told Klaus yet because she wanted to surprise him on his birthday in three weeks, she had even planned to order him a cake the read 'Happy Birthday (soon to be) Dad.'

She felt the first cramp but ignored it. She pulled into the parking lot of the bakery and was climbing out of the car when she felt light headed. She looked down and saw blood running down her leg and the next thing she remembered was waking up in a hospital room and a doctor coming in telling her she suffered a miscarriage and some other things she didn't hear, all she could think about was that she lost her child. They discharged her that night. She thought about going home but she couldn't force herself to face Klaus. She checked her phone, she had over 40 missed calls and 20 voice messages. Instead of going home she found herself at her grams home. Her grandmother had died a year ago of a heart attack and left her home to Bonnie.

Bonnie took the spare key from under the mat and opened the door. The house was left just as her grams had it, she hadn't bother changing anything because she didn't want to lose the memories of her grams. After her Grams died Klaus suggest that she move in with him so she did, but still took care of the house. She went upstairs to the room she grew up in, not bothering to change clothes or take off her shoes, She just lied down and stared at the wall, not crying, she didn't cry, not even when the doctor told her she lot the baby she didn't cry, no matter how much she wanted to. She stayed in the bed staring at the wall until she fell asleep. The next day she did the same thing until it got dark and she wanted to go home so she went.

When she walked into the house she was caught of guard by Klaus hugging her. She subconsciously hugged him back. He asked her where she was and she answered. He didn't push her for more information, he never did, just like she never pushed him to open up, which he rarely did. If on one of those rare occasions he felt like opening up she would be there to listen and be his shoulder to cry on and he would do the same for her. She picked out a set of pajamas and went to the bathroom, looked the door and turned on the shower, not bothering to adjust the shower. She was numb and all she wanted to do was feel something, anything.

She pulled her shirt off over her head followed by her bra, pants and panties and placed them in a neat pile beside the tub before climbing inside. The hot steaming water hit her skin and she let out an agonizing ear splitting scream, she dropped to her knee's and cried not for the scorching hot water burning her skin but tears for the child she had lost.

With the shower running and he loud cries she didn't here Klaus banging on the bathroom door, trying to get inside. He finally broke down the door and opened the shower curtains to reveal his nude girlfriend in the fetal position crying her heart out. The sight broke his heart to see his girlfriend, a woman who he thought of as being strong, break down and cry.

He climbed into the shower, not taking off his clothes and sat down behind her, covering her with his arms while the hot water poured down on them. She cried harder as he held her, not saying a word. He didn't know what happened those two days she was away, but whatever it was he wanted to be there for her to hold her and make her feel happy. He didn't force her to talk because he knew when the time was right she would pour her heart out to him and he would uncover something new about her that made him love her even more than he already did and he loved this woman, more than anything he had ever loved in his entire life. She was the women he could see himself marrying him and baring his children, the woman he could spend eternity with.

"I'm sorry." she whispered to him. He held her tighter. "It's okay." he answered back not knowing what she was talking about, but it didn't matter because he already knew that whatever it was, it was going to be okay.

They sat in the shower until the water went cold. He climbed out of the shower and helped her out, he dried her off and helped her put on her pajamas before carrying her to bed and tucking her into bed, He dried off and changed clothes then climbed into bed cuddling with her, neither one saying a word, which is what she needed, peace and quiet, a chance to grieve in silence without having to talk about it. She would tell him. Just not yet, she needed time to come to terms with it. She fell asleep in his arms, a place that she always felt safe besides in her grams arms. She would stay in his arms for the rest of her life if she could.

A few days went by and she was still grieving, she hadn't even left the bedroom since that night. Every night she would get up, shower, change clothes and lay back in the bed stare at the wall or sleep and Every night Klaus would climb into bed pulling her close to him, not asking what was wrong and let her deal with whatever was wrong in her own way because he knew when the time was right she would tell him. On the 7th day, Klaus called off of work to spend the day with Bonnie in bed. She followed the nightly routine she had fallen into over the past week, Klaus wrapped her arms around her and she drifted off to sleep.

_Bonnie woke up in a room, at least that's what she thought it was because all she could see was white light and a long hallway. She was dressed in a long, beautiful, flowing white gown. _

_She stood up and walked down the long hallway until she heard a familiar voice._

_"Grams." She said and ran towards the voice until the white light disappeared and she was in her grandmothers home._

_"It's about time you got here child, your breakfast is getting cold." The older woman said with a smile. Bonnie ran over to her and hugged her. "I miss you grams, I need you." She started._

_"Oh, hush that fuss now. You know I'm gone always be there for you, Maybe not physically but always spiritually. Now tell me what's wrong." Bonnie sat at kitchen table followed by her Grams._

_"I lost my baby Grams, and it hurts so much, I haven't even told Nik about it and he's been great comforting me, even not knowing what's wrong." She started to cry. Grams grabbed her hands and started rubbing it._

_"I'm sorry baby, I know losing a child is tough, I remember when I was about your age, Me and your granddaddy were trying to have a baby and it was hard, I finally got pregnant but the baby was a stillborn."_

_"I'm sorry Grams."_

_"It's okay, because god blessed me with a beautiful daughter, and granddaughter who I raised as my own." Bonnie smiled. "And now, even in Heaven god blessed me with Alexander."_

_"Who is Alexander?" She asked confused_

_"Alexander, come here." Grams yelled. A little boy who looked no older than three came down the stairs. He was the splitting image of Klaus except his skin was darker than Klaus but lighter than Bonnie's and he had her eyes._

_"Mommy." The little boy yell and running up to Bonnie. Bonnie looked at grams with watery wide eyes and grams nodded as if she knew what she was going to ask. Bonnie bent down so she could look into the little boy's eyes and hugged him. _

_"I'm so sorry mommy couldn't save you Alex." she whispered holding the little boy tight._

_"Its okay mommy, it wasn't your fault. Grams will take care of me now since I can't be with you and daddy." Bonnie Kissed Alex's forehead_

_"I Love you." She whispered_

_"I love you too." _

Bonnie eyes popped opened and she smiled, she had finally come to peace with the miscarriage .She looked at the clock by her bed, that read 9:00 am. She carefully removed Klaus arm from around her trying not to wake him up. She picked out a outfit and towel and got in the shower, washed her hair and begin singing, she had a beautiful voice that Klaus always complimented her on. After she did her hair she got dressed she went down stairs to cook breakfast for Klaus because he deserved it.

Klaus woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking, He shot up out of the bed and noticed Bonnie wasn't lying there anymore. He walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw Bonnie cooking breakfast and singing, He always said that she had a voice that would make an angel jealous, and the sight warmed his heart.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He said drawing her attention, she smiled. Oh how he loved that smile.

"Good morning, are you hungry." She asked

"Very." He sat down at the kitchen table and she brought him a plate with pancake, eggs and bacon and a glass or orange juice before fixing her self a plate and joined him. They ate in silence, as they often did and after breakfast they would talk about what was going on in their work lives.

"I owe you an explanation, don't I?" She said

"You don't owe me anything love, I'm just glad you're felling better." He said and smile.

"I owe you everything and more, you deserve to know."

"Know what?" He raised an eyebrow

"I found out thee weeks ago that I was pregnant." She started. Klaus looked at her and smiled.

"That's great news." He stood up and leaned over the table and kissed her lips." What's wrong?" He asked seeing the sad worried expression on her face.

"Last week I lost the baby." She said sadly

"Oh." His eyes visibly full of sadness

"Last night I had a dream about him, he looked just like you and but he had my eyes and his name was."

"Alexander." Klaus cut her off.

"How did you know?"

"I had a dream about him last night, He was with Henrik, He said everything will be okay and to take care of mommy." Klaus smiled. "He was a handsome little fellow."

"In my dream he was with my Grams." She smiled, tears filling her eyes. Klaus stood up and hugged her.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too Nik,"

And Alexander was right, everything was okay.


End file.
